


Some Sins Even God Cannot Forgive

by LadyIsabella



Series: Naked, Clean, Bloodless And Mine [1]
Category: The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Clothed Sex, F/M, Sex, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIsabella/pseuds/LadyIsabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucrezia, jealous over her brother's marriage, seduces him into having his way with her to ensure his mind is always on her...not his wife. </p><p>Not that her beloved brother needs much seducing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing...Was bored lol

Lucrezia Borgia watched with narrowed blue eyes as her brother Cesare presented his new bride to their Father and began to dance. Her name was Charlotte, a French Noblewoman and renowned beauty…How Lucrezia hated her. She sat on the dais, on her Father’s left, beside her husband Alfonso and watched while her lover danced with his wife; she reached out and took her goblet of wine before draining the glass and sitting back against the carved back of the chair. 

Her young husband seemed bewildered by the opulence and splendour around him; he had spent the entire ball sitting beside his beautiful wife and attempting to engage her in conversation…Lucrezia had answered him but her eyes never left the dancers. Alfonso was too naive to see where her eyes were focussed on; not the dancers but the handsome, dark haired man who was dancing in the middle of the room, displaying the easy grace that he and Lucrezia shared. 

“My love,” Alfonso cleared his throat before he continued, “do you…do you want to dance?” 

The beauty beside him finally tore her eyes from Cesare and looked at him, a small smile on her red lips, “Yes, I would like that very much.” She rose to her feet and smoothed her dark teal damask and cloth of silver gown before she took Alfonso’s hand and led him onto the dance floor. Her husband lacked the easy grace of Lucrezia but he could dance well enough; besides…no one was looking at the husband, all the male eyes were on his wife. Lucrezia moved easily and smiled at him; she looked radiation tonight, her gown was cut in the latest fashion and accentuated her naturally attractive figure, her golden hair was braided and swept back from her forehead and held in place by a golden net with emeralds. Another emerald gleamed at her pale, swan-like neck. 

They danced around the room; Lucrezia’s eyes followed Cesare around the room and she made sure to place herself beside him so when they changed partners she was paired with him. 

“Sister,” Cesare took her in his arms and danced with elegance; he was careful to keep his hands on her shoulder and waist…rather than allowing them to stray elsewhere. “Your husband looks like a lost lamb.”

“Your wife looks very pretty tonight,” Lucrezia’s tone was cold as soon as she mentioned Charlotte. “I hope she gives you strong sons.” 

Cesare knew that tone and sighed. He looked around then stepped closer to her to whisper, “Lucrezia, you know I had little choice over who I marry! No more choice that you had.”

“Do you expect me to treat her with respect…Knowing that she is in your bed each night when I should be there?” Lucrezia hissed in his ear before she stepped back and bowed as the dance ended. 

Her brother bowed back then glanced at his wife who was talking to Vanozza. “It would be easier yes.” 

“Easier?” Lucrezia, now that the dance was over, walked from the dance floor and into the crowd; her brother followed her quickly. She swept out of the room and turned to face him once they were in the corridor. “This is not supposed to be easy, brother! I spent my wedding night in your arms…yet you spent yours in hers! We promised each other…” She turned away from him and angrily brushed a tear from her cheek. “I am yours and you are mine, we promised to be each other’s, yet you married her!”

Cesare felt anger rising in his chest. He stepped forward and gripped her shoulders, forced her to turn around and pushed her against the nearest pillar. “What do you expect of me, Lucrezia?! I had to marry, you knew that. As soon as I left the Church I would have to marry. I left the Church so I could protect you properly. I did it all for you! This marriage does not change anything. It has nothing to do with us,” he kissed her roughly, his hand behind her head to prevent her from turning away from him. Cesare’s lips were demanding, his stubble against her soft skin made Lucrezia’s knees go weak. 

She resisted for a brief moment then kissed him back, her hands gripping his black doublet tightly to pull him closer to her. “Just promise me one thing,” Lucrezia forced her brother’s head back by gripping his hair and pulling. “Just promise me…you will come to my bed? I cannot live if you leave my bed for ever.”

Her brother relaxed and pulled her hands from his hair; he brought her hands to his lips and kissed them softly. “Sister…I will never forsake your bed.” Cesare’s hands released her and began stroking his fingers over the tops of her breasts. “Lucrezia, Charlotte will be talking to Father for the next few hours…We have time.” 

The female Borgia smirked and twirled one of her golden curls around her finger, “Hmm…So the Great Cesare Borgia wants something from me? I wonder if I should be merciful.” Lucrezia raised an eyebrow and giggled, “I suppose I could-“ 

Cesare silenced her with a rough and demanding kiss; his soft lips worked hers open skilfully so his tongue could dance with hers and explore the mouth that he has longed for. One hand locked around her slender waist while the other braced itself against the pillar behind Lucrezia’s head. He pulled back, his breath ragged with desire and looked at her; his fingers traced down her cheek, noting with amusement that she was blushing. “It’s no different for me, sister. Every time I see you with Alfonso…My heart breaks. You’re mine!” He gazed into her eyes, silently willing her to say the words…

“I love you Cesare,” his sister took several deep breaths then pulled his lips back to hers. They kissed deeply; the sounds of laughter, the music and talking were blocked out, the siblings did not care…all that mattered was their pleasure and their love. 

Cesare’s free hand gripped her dress and pulled it up roughly, his fingers grazing her pale, soft thighs. He dragged her gown up around her hips then lifted her left leg and held it. “I want you…” The Borgia brother quickly unlaced his breeches and freed his hardness. He glanced up at his sister’s flushed face and grinned, “Ready?”

She nodded then threw her head back as Cesare thrust forward, filling her deeply with his hard cock. Lucrezia closed her eyes and moaned softly, the feeling of her brother inside her was never-could never be matched by anyone and certainly not her sweet natured husband; he was a good man but she needed something else…someone else…Cesare. It would always be Cesare. 

“Look at me…Lucrezia, look at me,” her brother demanded, his breath coming in pants. When she did as he asked he smirked and dug his fingers into her thighs, “You’re mine. Always. Do not forget that…Your husband may share your bed nightly but I have this,” his free hand trailed down over her cleavage and came to rest over her heart, “in my keeping.”

“Yes. Yours…always, brother,” she pulled his lips to hers. 

Cesare grinned against her lips and thrust hard before he whispered, “We are an unholy family…”

“Some sins…even God can’t forgive,” his sister echoed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucrezia and Cesare make arrangements to see each other that night...After his wife has left.

“I do not like her,” Lucrezia muttered, looked at Giulia Farnese-her father, the Pope’s, Mistress- then back at Charlotte who was seated beside Cesare at the end of the pew. “She has too much control over him. I want her gone.” After last night, Lucrezia had thought she was okay with Cesare’s marriage but now, sitting here in St. Peters where she was married, just made her feel nothing but envy and hatred for the woman now sitting beside her brother!

Giulia smirked and covered her mouth with her hand to whisper, “She is a nothing, Lucrezia. You are the most beautiful woman in Rome and no French woman will outshine you. Anyone can see that Cesare is devoted to you; his wife will just fade away.”

Lucrezia glared then sighed and turned her attention to her father at the front of St. Peters; though she didn’t stop the conversation, “I like her even less that that whore from Naples. My dear little brother deserved better than her and Cesare deserves…” She stopped. She couldn’t say it…She couldn’t say ‘me’. Giulia may be the Pope’s mistress but Lucrezia doubted even she would be accepting of the love between siblings. 

“Your father seems taken with her,” Giulia did not sound bitter; she knew she was his current lover and that Pope Alexander would no doubt replace her…as he had done Vanozza, even though she had given him four children whom he doted upon.

“My father is a fool for a pretty face. Cesare will not be taken in by her, I am sure,” Lucrezia was adamant that her brother would not replace her. He would know only her! That little French bitch would not take her brother from her arms. She sighed and watched as Cesare whispered something to Charlotte and the woman laughed softly; that was the last straw. Lucrezia rose to her feet and swept down the aisle of St. Peters, not caring a bit that everyone watched in stunned silence or that she had just interrupted the Pope’s prayers. 

She marched down the steps of the church, walked to the wide marble railing and lent on it. Lucrezia held her head in her hands and swallowed, “Please help me God…Am I losing my mind?” 

“Lucrezia?” 

The young Lady whirled around and found herself face to face with Cesare; for a moment all they did was stare at one another…memories of past nights and days flickered in their eyes. She looked off to the side, unable to face him, “Go away, Cesare. I…Your wife will miss you.” 

Lucrezia missed the look of pure pain on her elder brother’s face before he ran a hand through his hair and sighed, “Lucrezia…sister, please. Do not do this. I thought we had settled this last night…you said you were-“

“Well I lied! I can’t…I can’t watch you with her…”

“I’m not asking you to! All I want is to be in your arms, you know that. This marriage means nothing,” Cesare stepped forward and touched her cheek. “Please, sister…”

Lucrezia swallowed and closed her eyes; they both knew she couldn’t resist him. “Don’t. Don’t touch me Cesare…Please, one touch of your hand and I’m lost.” 

Her brother managed a small smile then dropped his hand, “Tonight…Come to my room, we can be alone.”

“What about Charlotte?” 

“She is returning to France; her sister is with child and soon to give birth,” Cesare didn’t even try to disguise his happiness at the thought of a night with Lucrezia in his bed and his arms. 

Lucrezia smiled shyly and looked at him, “Really…I may visit you, I shall see if I am free. The baby gets restless at night-“

He smirked at her and brushed her hair from her neck, “Leave him with his nurse. I need you more than him…”

“Are you asking me to pick you over my child?” 

“Yes.” 

She couldn’t help but smile; she knew Cesare would never really ask her to choose between little Giovanni or him…It was just a game. Lucrezia was devoted to her son and would do anything for him and she knew Cesare loved his God-son; though she had seen his jealously when she held the baby…She had a feeling that her dear brother wanted one of his own…with her. Lucrezia smiled softly to herself, “I am married…If I were to conceive no one would know who the father was but myself and Cesare. I could give him a beautiful black haired daughter or a strong, handsome son…No one would know. It would be our secret.” 

“Lucrezia?” Cesare was staring at her, looking slightly baffled. 

“Oh. Forgive me I was…”

“Thinking of me,” he grinned and looked around before brushing a chaste kiss to her cheek. “Come to my room tonight…”

She smiled shyly and nodded, “If you wish it.” 

He released her and walked back inside, leaving his sister standing by the steps, staring after him with a sweet smile on her angelic face. Lucrezia was so wrapped up with thoughts of Cesare and their nights together that she did not notice her other brother, Juan, walked up behind her. 

Juan followed her gaze and glared when he saw she was smiling at Cesare’s retreating form. “Why him…I am so much better.” He walked forward and stood behind his sister then said softly, “Why the smile, sweet sister? Did our brother amuse you? Surely he should keep his amusements for his wife…”

Lucrezia jumped and glanced back at him then rolled her eyes as if he was so dull it was not even worth her time. “At least Cesare is entertaining. You are not.” 

“Oh really,” his fingers danced over the back of Lucrezia’s neck. “And what if I told the Pope of your indiscretions?” 

The young lady turned around and looked at him, her face calm…not at all what Juan had expected or wanted. “Juan, you are a jape. No one would believe anything you said.” She raised her eyebrows at him then turned and walked away, leaving her brother standing there…looking annoyed and confused. 

Lucrezia made her way back to the carriage and found her maid waiting for her; the girl bowed, “My Lady, are we returning to the Vatican?” 

“Yes,” Lucrezia got into the carriage and smoothed her skirts. “I want to see my son.” 

“Of course, my Lady.” 

"I shall...I shall visit my husband tonight, so see my son is placed with his nannies while I am gone," she smiled to herself as the wealthy streets of Rome passed by the carriage window.


End file.
